Белая роза  эмблема любви
by McArrow
Summary: БЕЛАЯ РОЗА - эмблема печали, красная роза - ЭМБЛЕМА ЛЮБВИ. POV Ангелуса. События второго сезона, но порядок эпизодов изменен.


**Название:** Белая роза - эмблема любви

**Бета**: Viressen

**Г****амма**: НеЗмеяна

**Рейтинг**: PG-15

**Пейринг**: Ангелус/Баффи

**Время/Спойлеры**: Второй сезон, порядок событий несколько изменен.

**От автора**: БЕЛАЯ РОЗА - эмблема печали, красная роза - ЭМБЛЕМА ЛЮБВИ.

**Отказ от прав**: Отказываюсь.

Он принес ей белые розы. Не вульгарно-развратные алые или кровавые, цвета страсти - он и на мгновение не думал дарить нечто, настолько несоответствующее ей. Желтые – они всегда казались ему неоднозначными, а розовые – для нее слишком нежные. Нет, именно белые, как символ невинности и чистоты. Ведь она именно такая, несмотря на то, что осквернена его собственной плотью. Девочка, укравшая его мертвое сердце, хрупкая роза в его исколотых шипами пальцах.

Он не мог избавиться от непонятного страха, который он ощутил вчера, слушая ее хриплое дыхание, глядя на нескоординированные движения ее - обычно такого сильного - тела и чувствуя горячечный жар ее кожи под холодом своей. В его груди все еще продолжала клокотать ярость на ее глупых друзей, позволивших ей выйти в ночь в таком состоянии. Практически пойти на смерть. Он едва удержался от желания раскроить черепа этим идиотам, когда, повалив ее на землю, всем телом ощутил температуру ее кожи и замедляющееся биение сердца. Она умирала в его объятиях, не дожидаясь укуса и кровопотери – без малейшего участия с его стороны! – просто угасала как свеча на ветру. И он ушел. Просто отпустил ее, хотя еще несколько минут назад считал, что не желает в этом мире ничего сильнее ее смерти. Ушел до того, как ее сознание заволокла тьма и стало слишком поздно… Ушел, чтобы из ночного мрака проследить, как ее доставят в больницу. И сдерживал рвущийся из груди рык, когда этот тюфяк Ксандер, признанный белый рыцарь и ничтожный червяк, поднял ее на руки.

Он всегда любил охоту и часто бывал одержим идеей-фикс в виде девушки, даже до своего рождения в вечность, но вчера впервые испугался потерять свою дичь. Какая несусветная глупость с его стороны: подобно средневековым трубадурам до рассвета околачиваться под окнами ее палаты, чтобы отслеживать сердцебиение и окружающие запахи. Ощущать страх ее матери, вспоминать их последний разговор, когда, желая добавить Баффи неприятностей, он рассказал Джойс об их ночи, и внезапно осознать, что ни в чем не солгал женщине. Он и правда не мог забыть неискушенную искренность Баффи, ее подрагивающие от волнения пальцы на его коже, ласкающие слух сладкие стоны, срывающийся шепот его имени и единственного слова «люблю». Он помнил все в мельчайших подробностях: каждое движение, каждый жест, каждую ласку - и не понимал почему… Ведь в его вечности подобного было бесконечное множество: шлюхи его смертной жизни, искушенность Дарлы, сумасшествие Друзиллы, немыслимое количество любовниц всех разновидностей и рас, а также одному дьяволу известное число жертв его жажды. И все же в память врезалась лишь одна эта ночь, только ее он хотел повторить.

Казалось, что после одержимости призраком школы (их совместного с Баффи безумия) вожделение к ней едва не выжгло его изнутри. Ведомый видением Дрю, он шел убить Истребительницу, а был уничтожен сам. Он мечтал вырваться из собственной кожи, яростно смывая с себя ощущение прижавшегося к нему маленького тела, окутанного невидимой вуалью, сотканной из печали, грусти, боли, а еще из невозможной, всепоглощающей любви и всепрощения. Эта аура сделала ее более взрослой и отстраненно-далекой, непохожей ни на кого из тех, кого он знал за прошедшие столетия. Их поцелуй был его исповедью и отпущением всех грехов, и именно в этот момент он возненавидел ее так сильно, как никогда прежде. Ненавидел, потому что все еще любил. Ненавидел, поняв, что любовь к ней жила не в потерянной душе, а в его сердце и во всем естестве, отравленном Баффи. Она проникла в каждую клетку его тела, разъедая подобно кислоте. Однако тогда он сумел успокоиться в крови и телах нескольких женщин, с которыми развлекся вместе с Друзиллой. Заставил себя забыть о жарких поцелуях и неизмеримой нежности в глазах Баффи, обращенных на него. Нашел, казалось, идеальное решение. Неважно - любовь или ненависть – от всего есть лекарство. Смерть – панацея от любых чувств.

А теперь его иллюзии разбиты в прах. Всего пара мгновений, когда он прижимал ее тело к земле, ожидая, что этот вздох станет для нее последним и все его вожделенные мечты, которым он предавался во время дневного сна, посланы к чертям. Стало так жутко думать о мире, где нет блеска ее глаз… мире, лишенном биения ее сердца и соленой влаги ее слез… мире, в котором ему больше не придется изобретать еще один особо изощренный способ для ее мучений. Оглушенный этими мыслями, он позволил им вырвать девушку из его рук. И ушел. Чтобы потом вернуться и принести ей белые розы.

Глупый мальчишка действительно собирался его остановить, хотя сердце в его человеческой груди стучало, как у испуганного кролика – жалкий блеф ничтожного человека. Кто они все против Ангелуса или даже самой Баффи? Он не представлял, на что тот надеялся, и сказал правду: никто не сможет его остановить, если он захочет увидеть Баффи. Он велел Ксандеру передать ей привет, зная, что тот не исполнит поручения, и не оставил ему цветы, понимая, что они отправятся в мусорную корзину.

Он принес ей белые розы позже, прямо в палату, положил на постель и, зачарованный ее сном, остановился понаблюдать за ней, жалея лишь о том, что у него нет чистого листа бумаги, чтобы оставить очередной портрет. Хотя и роз будет довольно – она же умная девочка.

Он мягко очертил пальцами линию ее скул, только сейчас заметив, что так и не снял Кладдах и даже не удосужился развернуть кольцо, освобождая свое сердце. На его губах расцвела ухмылка, когда в ответ на его ласку ее руки тяжело, словно двигаясь под толщей воды, поднялись и, обвив его шею, притянули вниз, к ее губам. Он легко высвободился из слабой хватки и засмеялся, услышав вырвавшееся жалобным стоном: «Ангел». Ее любовь все еще с ней, наполняя ее, мешая убить. Именно боль от любви, терзающая Баффи, для него самый изысканный деликатес. Именно из-за нее, горящей в ее глазах, ему хочется мучить ее снова и снова.

Девушка, созданная из противоречий и контрастов, ненавидимая и обожаемая, но неизменно желанная. В последнем он лично убеждался неоднократно, потому что всегда следил за ней (Ангелом или Ангелусом) и знал, сколькие желают Баффи. Именно тот факт, что из всех она предпочла его, раздражает Ксандера и остальных: зависть и ревность человеческая не знают границ. Они считают, что он поступил с ней по традиции вампиров, придерживаясь жизненного принципа: хочу – беру – владею. И только он знает, что впервые его опередили. Это правда – он всегда брал женщин: насильно или по доброй воле, но всегда грубо, заботясь лишь об удовлетворении своей похоти. Баффи - первая и единственная, подарившая ему себя, отдавшись полностью и без остатка. Даже Ангел под гнётом своей душонки был полон самодовольства в связи с этим: она выбрала его среди всех остальных, посчитала его достойнейшим, лучшим.

Ангел и Ангелус… Если подумать, не столь уж многим они отличаются друг от друга. Даже демон не может привнести в вампира того, чего бы не было заложено в человеке к моменту появления из материнской утробы. Они делят на двоих не только воспоминания и память, но и привычки, пристрастия… Исчезли лишь угрызения совести, ограничения, налагаемые моралью, без которых темные стороны натуры порой доводятся до уровня абсурда. Ангелус и Ангел - всё в них было изначально одинаково: оба эстеты, падкие на роскошь; ни один из них никогда не станет довольствоваться комнатушкой в доходном доме или склепом – им слишком ценен комфорт. С душой он превращался в невозможного романтика, но и у вампира его жестокость всегда изысканна и утонченна.

Когда они с Баффи занимались любовью, он внезапно замер, как убеждал себя Ангел, пережидая неизбежную вспышку ее боли. Он врал самому себе: она Истребительница, для нее подобная степень боли несущественна. Ангел остановился, борясь за ускользающий самоконтроль, отстраняясь от сладкого аромата крови, разливавшегося в воздухе. Всё отличие между ними в том, что он не стал бы себя ломать и сдерживать желание скользнуть вниз и слизать все до последней капли. Он знает, как Ангел жалел, что не поступил именно так, и одновременно мучился угрызениями совести из-за неподобающих желаний.

И все же именно эти воспоминания он будет хранить как зеницу ока. Каким-то непостижимым образом именно они стали для него самыми важными. Наверное, дело в контрастах: ее первое робкое прикосновение, кончиками пальцев невесомо очерчивавшее татуировку на его спине, в то время как обычно его кожу раздирали ногтями. Неизвестная ранее отчаянная искренность первого поцелуя - и прожигающий жар креста, впивавшегося в плоть, его подарка. Подарка, который теперь, как и Кладдах, заперт в верхнем правом ящике ее стола, в отчаянной надежде запереть вместе с ними и свое сердце. Напрасное усилие.

Он возвращается на следующую ночь. В палате ее нет. В глаза бросается развороченная постель и отсутствие белых роз, запах которых исходит из-под кровати… Он ухмыляется, поняв, что она спрятала цветы и наверняка ничего не сказала своей группе поддержки. Он привычно настраивается на присущий только Баффи нежный аромат, одержимо выискивает его в мешанине запахов, абстрагируясь от прочих раздражителей, и потому слышит разговор с рыжей еще за несколько поворотов. Он отстраненно замечает, как ошарашенно на него посматривает персонал, впрочем, не решаясь вмешаться, когда он, порыкивая, проносится мимо них. Она не имеет права! Снова рискует жизнью, принимая яд. Хуже того – вирус. Он знает, что смерть для нее не неизбежна. Он был свидетелем тому, как Баффи победила ее однажды. Другое дело болезнь – единственное, что способно победить истребительницу, всего лишь ослабив.

Он идет за ними, убеждаясь в своей правоте: в полуобморочном состоянии ее инстинкты молчат, и она даже не догадывается о его присутствии. Он скользит за ней, словно тень, подавляя гнев, когда видит, что этот якобы друг не упускает подвернувшуюся возможность слегка ее облапать. Привалившись к стене, он смотрит, как она сражается с кем-то невидимым, и в этот момент на него, наконец, снисходит озарение. Он понимает природу своей одержимости. То изящное насилие, которому он ее обучил, та неукротимая сила, которую он в ней открыл – все, что она представляет из себя – от него и является только его заслугой. К тому же всем первым в ее жизни тоже был он, а значит, она принадлежит ему и никому иному.

Победив, она практически падает в гостеприимно распахнутые объятия, и он, зарычав на сопляка, выходит к ней. С легкостью оторвав от нее мальчишку, он - так знакомо - сжимает его шею в тисках своих рук. Баффи пытается принять боевую стойку, но снова едва не падает и для устойчивости хватается за какие-то трубы.

- Здравствуй, любимая.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – зло цедит она.

- Принес тебе подарок.

- Спасибо, мне вполне хватило вчерашнего.

- Понравились? – с вежливой усмешкой интересуется он. - Вообще-то, я думал преподнести тебе смерть одного из твоих друзей. Особенно мне не нравится интерес твоей учительницы к цыганским проклятиям. Однако сейчас я думаю, что есть кандидатура получше, - сопляк в его руке отчаянно дергается, когда вампир сжимает хватку. – Твой лицемерный «белый рыцарь» вполне достоин изменения планов, несмотря на то, что я уже успел продумать всю сцену. Знаешь, все могло выглядеть так поэтично: свечи, шампанское и соблазнительная поза обнаженного тела на постели в обрамлении алых лепестков. Впечатляющая картинка, которая гарантированно навеки отпечатается на сердце раной. Думаешь, твой бедный Наблюдатель оценит?

- Нет.

- Какая жалость, ведь я так старался, - с притворным сожалением вздыхает он.

- Чего ты хочешь? – решительно спрашивает она, выпрямляясь и отцепившись от опоры, явно собирая остатки сил и настраиваясь на очередную драку.

- Торгуешься? – приподнял он бровь. – Это даже интересно.

Ему надоедают извивания и хрипы под рукой, и он брезгливо отшвыривает сопляка к ближайшей стене, с безразличием отмечая, что тот о нее довольно чувствительно приложился головой и остался лежать неподвижно. Застывшая от потрясения Уиллоу, до этого момента остававшаяся незамеченной всеми, кроме него, наконец-то отмирает и бросается к нему на помощь. Глядя на этих скорчившихся на полу детишек, он обдумывает интересную идею, только что пришедшую ему в голову, и Баффи лишь подстегивает ее реализацию.

- Чего ты хочешь? – повторяет она.

- Ну же, любимая, ты сама знаешь, что ценят вампиры, - ухмыляется он, видя, как сжимаются ее кулаки. – Твоя кровь в обмен на их жизни. На мой взгляд, вполне разумная цена. И не волнуйся, я не возьму всю.

Ему нравится, что она смотрит на своих друзей. Нравится, что она видит страх неизбежности близкой смерти в их глазах и их готовность пожертвовать подругой ради спасения собственных жизней. Он и не думал, что импровизация будет настолько удачной. Он ожидал криков протеста, слёз и долгих уговоров, а не молчаливого согласия. Смотри, девочка, смотри и помни, что из себя на самом деле представляют твои связи с этим миром. Он уверен, что она все равно их защитит, последует своему призванию, даже если ее боль плотным туманом окутывает пространство. Она поворачивается к нему спиной и убирает с плеча волосы.

Точный расчет.

Его клыки погружаются в нежную шею.

Естественно, он солгал. Он пьет долго, пока не чувствует нужной ему перемены, пока не удостоверяется в том, что, ослабленная лихорадкой и потерей крови, она погружается в предсмертный бред, безжалостно искажающий реальность и возвращающий в воспоминания счастливых дней, где ничего плохого еще не успело случиться.

Она разворачивается в его объятиях и совсем как тогда – в их прошлом - скользит пальцами по его вампирскому лицу. Все правильно, она никогда не замечала разницы, умела за любой маской видеть свою любовь. Увидит и сейчас. Лучше него ей все равно никого не найти. Он нетерпеливо подталкивает ее, намеренно имитируя Ангела: нежно притягивает ближе к себе, понизив голос, хрипло шепчет ее имя и едва сдерживает торжествующую ухмылку, когда, томно улыбнувшись, она целует его.

Он ощущает исходящий от людишек ужас понимания, возникающий в ту же секунду, когда они видят, как из уголка ее губ, сквозь поцелуй, стекает тонкая струйка его темной крови. Что поделать, он всегда был собственником и никогда не любил делиться своим. Пусть даже и со смертью.

Эпилог

Теперь они уже далеко, но он с уверенностью может сказать, что происходит в Саннидейле, ведь люди так чертовски предсказуемы. Он, словно воочию, видит церемонию символических похорон, устроенных ее семьей – то, как ее окружение стоит над пустой могилой, не глядя друг на друга. Поодиночке, навеки разделенные собственной виной и его твердой рукой.

Джойс никогда не простит всех их: друзей - за бездействие, библиотекаря - за то, что он был ее дочери дороже и ближе ее самой. Но главное – их лжи. А себе – слепоты.

Наблюдатель даже не смотрит на свою возлюбленную. Он не знает, но, возможно, однажды он сумел бы простить ей молчание, ставшее ценой счастья Баффи. В одном он уверен, что никогда не сможет забыть, что именно жизнь цыганки стала инструментом шантажа и причиной смерти его Истребительницы. Ему безразлично, насколько тяжело самой Дженни, стоящей напротив него. И он не простит Скуби, что они допустили смерти той, кого он фактически считал своей дочерью.

Подростки тоже отводят глаза: друзья детства, разлученные обжигающим стыдом. Это чувство останется с ними до конца их жизней. Как и презрительно брошенное Корделией: «Слабак!» - как и наполненный разочарованием взгляд всепрощающего Оза.

Ангелус был вынужден признать, что новая игра оказалась интереснее того, что он когда-то сотворил с Друзиллой. И послал на похороны самую большую корзину цветов, которую смог заказать в этом богом забытом городишке, чествуя свое лучшее творение.

Белые розы – цветы королев.


End file.
